Revoluzione
by Retired-GodlyAppleJuice
Summary: A revolution holds a lot of lives in its clutches. This story revolves around Lovino Vargas and his part in everything that sparked ignition. He just wanted to give a better life to his little brother, he didn't ask to be apart of something so big, nor did he want to fall in love. /Spamano/


Rivoluzione

Prologue

_This chapter is unedited._

**Warnings for whole Story:** Character death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.

**A/N:** Why am I creating stories that I have no plans of finishing? Do I just love disappointing myself? Perhaps, but oh well. Here I am, posting yet another story of misery. This story is an inspired mix of Les Miserables and my own imagination. Also, this is in no way of a historical fic (Though I do plan one soon), it is set back when Southern Italia was mostly made up of its own states, each one governing very differently. At least, in my mind it is. So, while it is 12:33 AM and a blizzard warning is outside, I have nothing more to say.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was raining, and cold. Everything was slick, and wet, and the night was hard to see. Not that there was much to see anyways. The slums of Italia weren't a pretty sight to look at, and much less to enjoy even in the brighter days. Usually, the tall and glum buildings that served many purposes overshadowed the small roads that intertwined through them, making the sun's light a rare appearance. Things were even worse when raining, the flooding was horrible, the rain water cold and mixed with some questionable trash that were trashed out on the streets. Now they were moving, and gathering around Lovino's ankles, as he stepped side to side in the sludge, uncomfortable.

Lovino Vargas was a young Italian boy, a mere fifteen year old, who was sulking. What perfect weather and conditions for his mood, as he scowled into the darkness. While his small apartment was a few floors up, in the ratty building behind him, he kept his back turned to it, refusing to acknowledge anything, or anyone, as he kept on scowling. Occasionally, a strike of lightening would illuminate the depressing night.

As worse as the night was, there were still people stumbling and staggering around the crowded streets of the slums. "Hello, _mi bello_, you look lonely." An older lady, who was in soaked and colorful rags that served as clothes came up beside Lovino, her idea of personal space nonexistent as she leaned heavily against the small frame of Lovino, the small of alcohol and cheap perfume invading Lovino's nose. He refused to gag, hands instantly going up to brace himself against the woman.

Her makeup seemed like it was caked on, and was now running in muddy sludge down her face. "I'm fine." Lovino murmured, pushing the needy woman away. He knew that she was just looking for money, and in the only way she knew how. If anything, all he felt at the moment was pity. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money to spare." Not that he'd give it to her without anything to return.

Sex was something Lovino had not experienced, nor did he want to feel in such a way, but he wasn't going around giving random money to people who certainly didn't deserve anymore than he did. It was only practical to expect something return, after all, everyone has to make their living. The woman looked disappointed and angry, her drunken state leaving her momentarily, before she came back with a bounce.

"Are you sure?" She cooed, and Lovino sighed. "After all, we could have a great time." Lovino only shrugged, letting to woman hang off him. If she wanted to waste her time, and try to entice him, let her. She was the one wasting her life, not him. Then again, Lovino was just standing out in the pouring rain and sludge, angrily thinking.

He guessed they both were wasting their lives doing pointless things.

"If the young boy doesn't want to have a time, then I do." A gruff man pushed Lovino out of the way, shoving him aside so that he could slip in between the woman and Lovino. Lovino watched disgustedly as both of them chatted in low tones with each other. Deciding that he didn't want to watch, Lovino turned to go into the building.

The insides of the building were hardly any better than outside, both leaky and dim, with strange men and woman lying in the cramped halls. Babies were heard wailing, with various noises of fighting and screaming accompanying it. Lovino walked past a dirty child who was playing with a rag doll, her voice small and weak as she hummed to herself, lost in her own little world.

Everything was bleak in the slums of Italia, the small state governed part of Italia like a tyranny. While the small state was rich in its exploits of trade, which is expected of a coastal city on the heel of Italia, only the upper class got all the money. Like pigs, Lovino thought bitterly, as the lower class that never had a chance to blossom was crushed underfoot like _scum_. Everything about that was wrong to Lovino, everything sickened Lovino about that.

While the rich feasted on an abundance of food, barely families of five were surviving on _crumbs_. Hell, hardly Lovino and his small family were barely survived off the rotting potatoes that his grandfather could scrape in by gambling in the local tavern. Spitting on the floor next to the Vargas's apartment door, before turning the doorknob roughly in and entering his _home_, Lovino barely had time to brace himself for the impact that was Feliciano.

"Oh, _Fratello_, you're soaked." Lovino's younger brother was a bubbly ball of energy that Lovino had to restrain himself from smacking every so often. Don't get the Italian wrong; he loved his little brother so much that it practically hut, but his younger brother got under his skin so ignorantly that it irritated Lovino even more so. "Why did you return home so late? Please don't tell me you were at the café. Grandfather hates it when you're at the café."

"Tch. Of course he wouldn't like it, bastard. That's why I told you to keep it a fucking _secret_." Lovino warned in a low undertone. "No, I was thinking outside, in the rain."

"Why in the rain? You could think in here. See? I cleaned up today." While it wasn't hard to clean what little they had, and when it was clean, the apartment felt bare. It only made Lovino even angrier. But due to Feliciano's sensitive nature, he was forced to nod in approval and agree and praise.

"You did a great job. I was outside thinking because I can." Lovino muttered, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor. "I don't need to explain myself to you." Feliciano only sighed, and helped Lovino get out of his dripping clothes.

When Lovino was dressed in his damp breeches and a thin, dirty and wet, shirt, he was allowed to tread further into the apartment, already half way through the apartment within a few steps. He sighed, dropping by the fireplace and letting the warm fire attempt to heat his body up.

Their grandfather was nowhere to be seen, and Lovino assumed he was still at a tavern, or in another woman's apartment. Feliciano had occupied himself by hanging Lovino's wet clothes up, near the tattered mattress that all of the Vargas's shared. Lovino allowed himself to relax, finally feeling a piece of relaxation for the night.

"You know, one of these days, Feliciano," Lovino grinned. "We're going to be living it up inside a huge house, a room for each of us. One of me, one for you, and one for the lazy bastard called our grandfather." Feliciano only rolled his eyes. "We'll cook a breakfast in the morning, and throw the extra out to those who need it, we'll eat lunch out in the garden that you can help me attend too, and in the evenings, there will be no more of the slop that grandfather calls _food_. We'll have pasta."

Feliciano let out a small laugh, coming beside Lovino and hugging him from behind, arms crossing in front of Lovino's neck. "Can I have new clothes?"

"The best."

"Can I have art supplies?"

"Of course."

"Can I…" Feliciano hesitated, before smiling into Lovino's neck and murmuring. "How do you plan to obtain all this?" Lovino scoffed, shrugging underneath Feliciano's hold, staring into the fire intently. His rapt attention to the flames made Feliciano wonder exactly what he saw in the blazing embers.

"I don't know. But somehow, someway, we'll have the life we deserve." No more will Lovino have to pick pocket in order to scavenge for scraps, no more tattered clothes that didn't shield against the chill, no more of being locked in the slums for being born into it.

This was Lovino Vargas's life. He woke up, late and clumsily, and goes around the streets. What for? He didn't know. Every day was just making him a day older, while he dreamt of the high life for his family and spitting at those who held their noses high against him. His grandfather didn't approve of his rash ideas of obtaining his dreams, already resigning himself to a life of shitty destiny. _God wanted us to live humble, Lovino, why can't you accept that_?

Lovino couldn't accept it _because_ it wasn't right. Not for Lovino, not for Feliciano, not for anyone. No one deserved to be treated like sluts, and beggars, being forced to live like that without being given a chance were wrong and Lovino just _knew_ God wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. But, in the end, Lovino guessed it was the humans right to make their way in the world, and he _swore_ that he wasn't just going to live like this.

He also promised his dead mother that he would make sure Feliciano would get the life he deserved. Living on scraps, and owning one pair of clothes was not the life Feliciano deserved. Not in Lovino's eyes. So, whatever was going to give him the power to make everything set right in the world, Lovino would grab at it.

Maybe he was a fool. His grandfather could be right on that. "Where is grandfather?" Lovino mused, deciding the silence wasn't all too great. He was getting ahead of himself, and growing sloppy in his thoughts. He knew that over thinking would cause doubts, and he had no room for negativity in his ambitions.

"Ah, he hasn't been home today. He left around four, I think. He said something about getting dinner." Speaking of which, Lovino's stomach felt like it was starting to eat itself inwards. "He should be back by now…" The worried tone in Feliciano's voice made Lovino sigh.

Their bastard of a grandpa must have got it in with a whore. With a soft nudge, Feliciano removed his arms from around Lovino. "We should go to sleep then. He'll wake us when he gets here; until then, we should rest." Feliciano frowned, looking about to protest. "I'll tell you a story, how about that?" A story will make it easier for the both of them to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

"Si!" His brother quickly agreed. Feliciano was quick to jump on his side of the bed, waiting patiently as Lovino slowly got up. Lovino felt like his limbs would fall off for they were so heavy. Feliciano giggled. "I shall be asleep by the time you get here, old man."

"I'm only four years older than you, so shush." Feliciano laughed, and Lovino felt himself smile slightly. He finally laid himself down next to Feliciano, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Hm, let me think what story shall I tell tonight?"

"How about the prince who saves the princess?" Lovino wrinkled his nose and shook his head. That story was overused in many aspects of life.

"Here, I got one, so be quiet, close your eyes, and I shall begin:" Lovino watched, as Feliciano did as he was told, an eager smile on his face. "Here I go, my little brother:

There was a young boy who grew up in poverty. His very lovely little sister was his whole life, and he loved her very much. Both of them grew up together, leaning on each other for support, like any good pair of siblings. One day, the brother met a devil.  
The devil was tempting and enticing; he spoke of riches the boy never imagined. At last, they both made a deal. The brother went home, eager and excited, to sweep his sister off her feet and up into the life of the unspeakable riches the devil promised.  
Only, when he arrived home, his sister was nowhere to be found. The devil had mentioned that he would lose the greatest treasure of his life if he were to make the deal, only he thought of personal riches, the golden watch in his vest pocket, not sentimental ones.  
Alone, in despair, he ran back to the meeting spot where the devil still lay. He fought with it, wishing nothing more than to gain his sweet sister back. And-

And you're fucking asleep." Lovino sighed, and watched Feliciano, who was snoring softly beside him. He watched Feliciano's sleeping face, the peaceful smile on his face, before closing his eyes only to watch the burning image behind his eyelids.

He was starving, he was cold, and he was tired. But Feliciano was sleeping beside him, so he wasn't alone. Soon, he thought, he'd give the life he promised their mom to Feliciano. Until then, they'd survive off the poor scrapes, and sometimes abusive grandfather.

And for now, that's all Lovino needed to keep living.

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-GAJ


End file.
